Don't you See?
by punette101
Summary: Jackson,Lily,Oliver,Nick,Joe,and Kevin don't like Miley's boyfriend.But if she's happy they are too.But what if they saw something they shouldn't have?
1. Intro

Miley,Nick,Joe,Kevin,and Frankie are close to each other.

And they live right next door.

They know Miley's secret too.

Miley also has a boyfriend named Mark.

Miley likes him so much.

They have been going out for about a year.

Jackson,Lily,Oliver,Nick,Joe,and Kevin don't really like him.

They think there is something wrong with him.

But if Miley's happy they're happy.

Nick,Joe,and Kevin are of course best friends with Miley,Lily,Oliver,and Jackson.

What if the 6 (Lily,Oliver,Nick,Joe,Kevin,and Jackson)see something that they couldn't believe.

Want me to cont.?


	2. planing

Miley has been friends with Nick,Joe,Kevin,and Frankie for about 2 years. They live right next door.Lily,and Oliver are also friends with them too. They are really close to each other and tell them anything.Miley told Nick,Joe,Kevin,Frankie and the rest of the Jonas family that she was Hannah Montana about 2 months after they moved in. They were glad that she could trust them enough with that secret.Miley told the Jonas family the first week of June. Ever since that day they got closer to each other. And went to Miley.Lily,and Oliver's graduation. And became the best of friends.Nick,and Joe go to Seaview high school with Miley,Lily,Oliver and Jackson. Joe is a Junior and Nick,Miley,Lily,and Oliver are Sophomores. Kevin is in his second year of college.Nick,Joe,and Kevin moved in April of Miley.Lily,and Oliver's last year of middle school.Miley told the Jonas family the first week of June.

Miley has a boyfriend named Mark. They have been going out since graduation.Miley really liked Mark. Nick was sort of jealous. He loved Hannah Montana and when Miley told him the secret he loved Hannah but loved Miley more. He was going to tell her but Mark got to Miley first.

"Hey Mr.Stewart."said Nick,Joe,and Kevin going to walk to school with Miley

"Hey boys." said Robby Ray" Do you buys want some pancakes?"

"SURE!!!"the three yelled

"Save some for me." said Jackson

"Ok."said Kevin

Miley came down stairs.

"Hey guys" said Miley

"Hey Miley"said the three boys in unison

"Hi daddy and Jackson."

"Hey bud." said Robby Ray

"Hey Miles" said Jackson with a mouth full of pancakes

"Ready to go to school?" asked Miley

"Yup"said Kevin

Kevin likes to walk with Miley,Lily,Oliver,Nick,and Joe to school. Sometimes he brings Frankie along.

'Ok let's go to Lily's" said Miley

"Too late I'm here!!"said Lily as she opened the door

"Hi Mr. Stewart hi Jackson" said Lily

"Hey Lily." said Robby Ray and Jackson

"Come on let's go pick up Oliver." said Lily

"Bye Mr.Stewart/daddy!"said Miley,Lily,Jackson,Nick,Joe,and Kevin (Jackson is a Senior here)

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Lily

"I don't know?" said Joe and Kevin

"I think I have homework to do." said Nick

"I have a date with Mark!!"eeped Miley

"Again?"asked Jackson,Lily,Nick,Joe,and Kevin

"Yea.Why?"asked Miley

"You never hangout with us anymore Miley."said Lily

"I do.' said Miley

"No you don't"said Oliver heading to Miley,Lily,Jackson,Nick,Joe,and Kevin.

"What about Friday's we all hangout at someone's house and watch movies eat popcorn and stuff. Stay the night there too." said Miley

"Yea that's good." said Oliver

"But no answering cell phones unless it is a Hannah Montana or Jonas Brothers call?!" said Lily

"That's no problem for us." said Nick, Joe and Kevin

They all looked at Miley

"What!" said Miley "You don't think I can do it?"

"Um"said Oliver

"Yea"replyed Lily

"Fine then.What about if I don't answer the phone except for Hannah calls you guys won't bug me about me not spending time with you for 2 weeks at least.And you have to hangout with us too. And get to know him better." said Miley

"Deal" said Kevin

"But if you break it you have to hangout with us for 2 weeks. And not all about Mike." said Lily

"Ughhhhh.FINE!!"said Miley

"Ok then."said Lily

"Ok then tomorrow we will hangout at…"said Miley

"Our house."said Nick

"Uh?Can we?"asked Miley

"Uh.Yea.I think so."said Joe

"I'll ask mom and dad when I get home.ok?"said Kevin

"Ok."said everybody

After school………………………….

"Hey Miley"said Nick walking by her class

"Oh hey Nick"replyed Miley getting out of her class

"Hey Miley,hey Nick"said Lily walking from her class

'Hey Lily"said Miley, and Nick in unison

"Hey Miley,hey Lily,hey Nick"said Joe from his locker

"Hey Joe."said the three in unison

"So if we are going to d the movie thing tomorrow what shall we do?"asked Miley

"I don' know.Whatever is good with me"said Nick

"But if we can't have it at our house?"said Joe

"We'll go to my house."said Miley

"Yea you guys live right next door to each other."said Lily

"Yea Lily but you live in the block."said Miley

"Eh."said Lily

"You live 5 houses down from us."said Nick and Joe

"Hey guys"said Oliver walking to them.(Miley,Lily.Nick, and Joe)

"hey Oliver."said everyone in unison

"So What's the plan for tomorrow?"asked Oliver

"Ugh we don't know."said Lily

"Ok then."said Oliver

"Let's go to my house and homework ."said Miley

"Ok"said everyone walking out of school together.

Miley's House………..

The five Miley,Lily,Nick,Joe,and Oliver were all studying for about an hour when Kevin knocked on the door.

"Hey Kevin"said Miley

"Hey Miley."

"Come in.You don't have to be asked."

"That's ok.I want to make sure this si the right house."

"What do you mean?"asked Miley

"Well before I went to your house I opened the door right away and it wasn't your house.Some old people.And yea."said Kevin as he walk into the house and sat down.

"What the?"said Lily

"Yea my mistake"said Kevin

"Uh yea."said Oliver

"Oh yea mom and dad said we can go hangout over at our house.You know since its right next door!"said Kevin

"Yayaya!!"said Lily

After about 2 hours after Kevin arrived it was 5:30.Miley had a date with Mark at 7:00.

"Eeeeeeep!!!'eped Miley

"What?"asked Lily

"I have a date with Mark in an hour in a half!!"yelled Miley as she put together her things

"Oh."said everyone

"Then we should go."said Nick

"DON'T!!"said Miley

"Why?"asked Lily

"Because it's just a movie and dinner.Not a big dinner though.Since I'm going to pick where to eat I choose In-and-Out!!!"said Miley

"Ok then."said everyone as they got back to their homework

By the time Miley was done getting ready Lily,Oliver,Nick,Joe,and Kevin were all done with their homework.

"Hey guys I'm done getting ready."said Miley walking down the stairs

"Wow it took you an hour and 25 minutes to get ready."said Joe

"Well I'm a girl."

"Yea it took us a while to find a Miley an outfit."

Then the door bell rang.

"Oh hy Mark."said Miley as she opened the door

"Hey Miley"said Mark and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Nick got jealous every time Mark did that.

"Hey Lily,Oliver,Nick,Joe,and Kevin"said Mark

"Hey"said everyone in unison

"Well we got to go before the movie starts."said Mark

"Oh ok then."said Miley "Bye guys!"

"Bye!"said everyone one by one.

They heard the car start and leave.Lily,Oliver,Nick,Joe,and Kevin stayed until Miley got home.So they just watched a movie.They were watching High School Musical.About half way through the movie Lily spoke up.

'Hey you guys did Mark seem a bit weird to you?"asked Lily

"Yea kind of."said Oliver

"I noticed that when Miley leaned over to Mark to give her a kiss it looks like he didn't want to give her one."said Lily

"I don't know."said Nick

"We have to find out."said Joe

"Yea there is something wrong with that Mark guy."said Kevin

"I totally agree"said Jackson coming down the stairs

"Ok first why are you butting in?"asked Lily

"I wasn't.I was going to get some water and I heard you guys.I totally agree."

"And second I thought you liked him?"wondered Lily

"Ha I don't.Miley seems happy and if she's happy I'm happy for her."said Jackson now sitting on the couch

"What about you guys?I thought you loved him for Miley?"wondered Jackson

"We're doing the same thing as you Jackson"said Lily

"Yup!"said Nick,Joe,and Kevin

"Ok then."said Jackson

"Oh yea what about Miley's birthday in 2 weeks?"asked Nick

"What about it?"asked Jackson

"What if we have a surprise party for Miley."wondered Nick

"Yea that would be great!"said Jackson,Lily,Joe,Kevin and Oliver

"But we have to ask my dad first."said Jackson

"Ask your dad what?"wondered Robby Ray as he came in the house

"If we can have a surprise party for Miles?"asked Jackson

"I think that would be a great idea if-"

"If what?"asked Jackson

"If you don't handle the cake Jackson! Remember last time in Miley's surprise party you kept dropping it everywhere."

"hey not my fault!!STUPID PELCANS DID IT!" shrieked Jackson

"Whatever"said Lily and Oliver

Nick,Joe,and Kevin lokked confused because they weren't there for Miley's surprise party before.

"What surprise party?"asked Kevin

Robby Ray,Lily,and Oliver to Nick,Joe,and Kevin what happened before.Jackson was hiding by the time they were done.But Nick,Joe,and Kevin were laughing their heads off.

"Wow!Nice one Jackson!"yelled Joe

"NOT MY FAULT!!IT WAS THE STUPID PELACANS!!" shrieked Jackson

"Yea sure."said Kevin

Nick didn't say anything but laugh and laugh.

'Hey Lily can you buy Miley's gift for me.I don't want to be a bad gift like the time of her surprise party."said Robby Ray

"Yea sure Mr.Stewart!"said Lily

"What now huh?"said Nick

"Can I tell them Mr. .Stewart?" asked Lily

"Sure why not."

"Well Mr. Stewart went to go shopping for Miley's present. I bumped into him and was going to help him pick out Miley a gift. After about 2 hours looking through the store we finally found something. A cute brown jacket. We bought. Then on Miley's birthday I gave her a matching purse with it.When Miley opened Mr.Stewart's he changed his gift!"

'To what?"wondered Joe

"A kitten."

"WHAT!" shrieked the boys.

"Yea a head in the front and the tail in the back.She looked like a kitty cobob.No offense Mr.Stewart."

"it's ok Lily."

Lily told the rest of the story and the boys still laughed but when they heard Miley wasn't afraid to let Amber and Ashley take the picture and stand up for her dad was really sweet.

"So that's basicly it."finished Lily

It was around 8:45 and just came in.

"Hey guys!"said Miley as she plopped down on the couch.

"Hey Miley."said everyone

"How was your date?"asked Lily

"good!"

It was a good thing that they finished talking about the surprise party for Miley 5 minutes before she came.

"what have you guys bee doing?"

"Just watching movies"said Oliver

"Which one(s)?"

"High School Musical."said Nick,Joe,and Kevin

"Oh ok."said Miley

"Want to watch another movie before you guys leave?"

"Yea sure. But still on for tomorrow?" asked Lily

"Duh!!"said Miley

"Good"said everyone

"Oh and what about also we hangout all day.No phones. And we still go sleepover and do whatever we have planed." said Miley

"YES!!!!!" shrieked Lily

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxANxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think?


	3. hangout pt 1

After they finished watching What I like about you they all left waiting for tomorrow to come. They were all excited because they haven't spent anytime with Miley in a long time. So they hoped that Miley would keep her promise to hangout with them.

They were all so excited to go and hangout. They all went to Miley's house to have breakfast.

"Hey Nick,Joe,Kevin." said Miley as she opened the door for them

"Hey Miley" said three brothers "You ready?" asked Nick

"Yup!!" said Miley

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" said Miley

"Lily in 10"

"Ok" said Miley

"Jackson!" said Miley

"What?" asked Jackson

"Lily in 5!!" said Miley because Jackson was closet to the door

"Oh alright!"

Jackson opened the door right on time. Lily came in of course on her skate board.

"Hey Miley,Nick,Joe,Kevin,Jackson and Mr. Stewart!!" said Lily happily

"Hey Lily!" they all said in unison

"Miley you ready?" asked Lily

"Yes!" said Miley

Another knock on the door. It was Oliver.

"Hey Oliver" said Robby Ray as he opened the door for him.

"Hey Mr. Stewart." said Oliver "Hey everyone"

"Hey Oliver" said everyone in unison

"Come on!! We have to eat breakfast first and then we'll hangout!" said Miley

"Ok." said everyone

It was around 10:00 and they had to leave.(Nick,Joe,and Kevin arrived at 8:45 Lily at 9:00 and Oliver at 9:25.)

"Lets go!!" said Lily

"Yah!" said Miley "Wait I have an idea so I won't use my phone!"

"What?" said everyone

"I'll leave my phone here. I take the Hannah phone which I swear I haven't told Mark yet I'm Hannah Montana. And whenever daddy you need to call me call Lily or Oliver or Nick,Joe,and Kevin." said Miley

"Ok Bud." said her dad

"That's a good idea Miley. Thanks for doing this." said Lily

"Yea of course! I feel really bad and I have been noticing I haven't been hangout with you guys as much!!"

They all smiled and left. But before they left they asked Jackson if he wanted to come. He couldn't he had to work and has a date that night but he said next time.

They all went to the mall. They first went their separate ways. Well the boys and girls. The boys looked at video games. And of course the girls went shopping for clothes, makeup, shoes etc. After about 2-3 hours they met up at the food court. Lily and Miley had 4 bags each. They wanted to save the money for food and the rest of the day they planned. After they ate they stayed for one more hour and went to go to the arcade. They were all having fun. All of them raced each other in a car race and it was Miley, Nick, Lily, Joe, Kevin, then Oliver. Actually Joe and Kevin tied but they raced again and Kevin won once more Joe won. Lily played against Oliver on that too. That's what really the four played almost the whole time they were there. Miley and Nick played DDR(Dance Dance Revolution). They stayed there for 2 hours and then left. They dropped off their stuff. Well Miley's and Lily's things. Then they went to the beach.

"Wow that was fun!!" said Oliver

"Yea!" said Kevin

"I can't believe that the mall and arcade was 7 hours!!" said Joe

"Yea I know" said Nick

"It's already like 4pm." said Lily

"Why don't we go home get our bathing suits and swim!" said Miley

"Yah!!" said Lily

"Yah that's good it's really hot today!" said Nick

"Miley do you have an extra bathing suit?' asked Lily

"Yea. Why?" asked Miley

"I don't want to go to my house so can I borrow yours?"

"Of course!!" said Miley

"THANKS!!"

"Nick,Joe,Kevin you guys got any shorts I can borrow?" asked Oliver

"Yah just give them back though." said Kevin

"YAH!"

After about half an hour they all were at the beach. They decided to stay there till 7pm and then go to the Jonas house eat there but get of course washed off. They were all having so much fun. They were splashing around. Then they decided since there is a pool at the Jonas house if they can go there instead an play volleyball in the pool. So they left an hour early. They played for an hour and then they ate.

"Wow this is so much fun!!" said Lily

"YAH I KNOW!!" said Miley

"I can't believe we did all of this in one day!" said NICK

"I know." said Oliver

"We should do this more often." said Miley

"Yeah!" said everyone

"Can you?" asked Oliver

"What do you mean?" asked Miley

"Well your always with Mark so yeah. Can you?" asked Lily

"Well yeah." said Miley

"You sure?" asked everyone

"I don't think Mark would mind. I mean he knows that we're all best friends and I love you all so dearly like my own family." said Miley

"Ok." said Lily

They didn't really believe that. Maybe at first they will hangout but then maybe later on she'll forget. Everyone was thinking about that. Miley didn't really see their look on their faces but Miley could sense that they really didn't believe her.

"Don't worry. I promise to hangout you guys! And if I don't each of you get to dare me to do anything you want me to. For one whole day." said Miley

"Hahaha promise?" said everyone

"promise." said Miley

"Ok now lets have some more fun!!" said Oliver

"Yeah!" said everyone

"Ok what now?" asked Lily

"Uh what should we do?" asked Miley

"Let's just watch movies." said Oliver

"Only until we figure out something to do." said Joe

"Yeah." said Kevin

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" asked Nick

"Uh what ever I good with anything." said Miley

"Yea same here!" said Lily and Oliver

"What about we all pick a movie and then we decide." said Nick

"Yea ok" said everyone

They all picked out there movies.

"Ok I picked out Fast and Furious." said Kevin

"I picked The Pacifier." said Joe

"I picked Kill Bill part 1." said Nick

"I picked Kill Bill part 2! I thought you didn't have part 1." said Miley

They all laughed

"Ok so I picked She's The Man!!" said Lily

"And I picked Meet The Parents." said Oliver

"So what movie?" asked Miley

"What if we pick 2 movies for now. Then if it's still early we can watch one more." said Nick

"Yea ok!" said everyone

"Ok who wants to watch Fast and Furious?" asked Kevin

Nick and Joe raised their hands.

"So that's 3 to 3." said Kevin

"The Pacifier?" asked Joe

Nick, Miley and Lily raised their hand.

"Ok that's 4 to 2." said Joe

"Kill Bill 1 and 2?" asked Nick

"Why both?" asked Joe

"Because we have to watch the other half of Kill Bill." said Nick

"Yeah that's true." said Kevin

"So Kill Bill 1 and 2?" asked Nick

Everyone raised their hands.

"Ok then it's Kill Bill 1 and 2. Said Nick

"But let's pick out 1 more incase it's early before we go to sleep." said Miley

"Yeah." said Lily

"Ok She's the Man?" asked Lily

Everyone raised their hands.

"Ok so it's Kill Bill 1 and 2. Then She's the Man if we have time." said Kevin

"Yeah." said everyone

"Wait I have an idea what if I ask Jackson to come over he's probably done with his date." said Miley

"Ok" said everyone

"I'll go and call him." said Miley

"Wait." said Lily

"What?" asked Miley

"Are you sure your not going to call Mark?" asked Lily

"NO!"

"Yea sure." said Lily

"What about I go with you. I dial the number. And stay there." said Lily

"Yea sure." said Miley

"Ok then." said Lily

Miley and Lily called Jackson and Jackson could go. Robbie Ray needed some peace and quiet. So Jackson was there in 10 minutes.

"Jackson is coming he said that he need to get his tooth brush and yeah." said Miley

"Alright." said everyone

Exactly 10 minutes when Jackson rang the door bell.

"Hey." said Jackson

"Hey." said Kevin as he opened the door for Jackson

'Hey guys," said Jackson to everyone

"Hey Jackson" everyone said in unison

"What's up?" asked Jackson

"Movies and food." said Kevin

"Oh alright. What are we watching?" asked Jackson

"Kill Bill 1 and 2 also She's the Man." said Oliver

"Cool I like those movies." said Jackson

"Good because we aren't going to re chose movies!" said Lily

"Yeah yeah yeah." said Jackson

They actually finished all three movies around mid night and they still wanted to stay up.

"So what now?" asked Joe

"I don't know." said Kevin

"But I sure don't want to go to sleep." said Miley

"Oh yeah." said everyone

"What about truth or dare?" asked Nick

"I'm ok with that." said his brothers

"Yeah us too." said Miley, Lily, Oliver and Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxANxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! This is where I'll stop for now. I'm really tired and yeah.Way too much homework.So I hope you like it and my next chapter will still continue where i left off.byee


	4. hangout pt2

**Ok I'm sorry I know I said that they were going to play truth or dare but I couldn't think of much and so I will put it in the story but later on. Because I have a better idea for it later on. To make it more interesting. So I hope your not mad. And if you want please give some of you ideas for me to put for TRUTH OR DARE. I'll see your ideas and I might use them when I actually write the truth or dare part. So I hope you guys aren't mad!**

**Next Day……**

It was around 6am and Miley had woken up first. She wanted to call Mark but she kept her promise and so she didn't. She needed to clear her mind. So she went out the balcony.(The Jonas Brothers balcony in their house.) She passed by Nick, Joe, Kevin, Jackson, Oliver and then Lily. Then Miley opened the door quietly to go outside. It was pretty cold good thing she had a jacket on.

Miley just sat there. Looking outside. Letting the wind blow her hair everywhere. She was happy with Mark. She loved him. But there were feelings somewhere in her heart. But didn't know who. She tried to figure it out. Then someone opened the door. It was Nick.

"Hey Miley. What are you going out here?" asked Nick

"Oh hey Nick I was just sitting here and thinking."

"Oh really? About what?" asked Nick

"None of your business."

"Ok fine I'm not going to ask."

"Good." said Miley "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh I usually wake up at this time just to have time to myself and peace and quiet. You know because Joe, Kevin and Frankie are always loud. And we have to practice."

"Oh yeah that's true." said Miley "Sometimes I like to do that too. You know same thing with Jackson but for you it's Joe, Kevin, and Frankie.(Frankie will show up sometimes.) Also the Hannah stuff."

"Yup that's what we get for being famous." said Nick

"Yup."

"Hey Miley what's up now? You know in your life. I haven't got to talk to you a lot in a while.' said Nick

"What do you mean? I'm here. I live right next door to you."

"Oh come on Miley. You always with Mark. You barely hangout with us. I don't know what's going on with you anymore. Remember we'd always after school we'd talk about our day. But now nothing. We are best friends who always talked and now we barely do." said Nick

"Yeah I miss when I talk to you. I can tell you anything. Sorry for not hangout with you guys.'

"It's ok. Come on right now let's talk. Joe and Kevin won't wake up till 10." said Nick

"Yeah ok. I know Lily and Oliver they'll probably wake up at 10 too." said Miley

"You go first." said Nick

"Ok."

They talked for hours. But what they didn't know was that Joe, Kevin, Lily, Jackson and Oliver were awake. They were watching them and kind of listening to what they were talking about.

"Wow look at them." said Kevin

"Yeah they look like they like each other.' said Jackson

"Nick does.' said Joe and Kevin

"Yup.' said everyone

"Wait you knew?' wondered the two

"It's not that hard to tell.' said Lily

"True." replied Kevin

"But Miley doesn't see that." said Jackson

"Yeah." said Lily

"Well let's talk to them too." said Oliver

"We will not yet. Wait another hour. Let those two catch up." said Kevin

"Yup.' replied everyone

The balcony…..

The two best friends talked for hours. They talked about everything. What happened when they weren't around. Like at school Amber and Ashley accidentally step in some dog's manure. And when Someone stuffed fake rats into Amber's and Ashley's locker. They thought it was real and they started to run around school all crazy yelling rats lived in my locker! They talked for about 4 hours. They caught up a lot. But then someone knocked on the door. It was Kevin.

"Hey morning guys.' said Kevin

'Morning.' said Miley and Nick

"What's up?" asked Kevin

"Not much. Just catching up. Want to catch up with us too Kevin?" asked Nick

"Sure. Why not."

"Is Lily, Joe, Jackson and Oliver awake yet?" asked Miley

"Yeah. Why?' asked Kevin

"I'm going to ask they want to catch up some more with us."

"Yeah they're just sitting watching t.v I think?'

"Ok I'll get them.' answered Miley

'Ok.' replied Nick and Kevin

Once again they talked for about an hour or two. Then they had to go and eat lunch.(It was already 10am when they all started to talk. Now it's 12 so now they'll eat lunch!) They caught up a lot. It felt as they were before Mark. Because it felt that Mark had taken Miley away from them. They were glad that they all caught up. But they wished that they could be like they were before Mark. But they liked Mark. He made Miley happy.

After they finished eating they all got ready for the day. Miley, Lily, Jackson, and Oliver decided to got to Miley's house and get ready. Then they would meet up after they were done getting ready. Then 2 hours later they were back at the Jonas' house.

"Wow yesterday was so much fun." said Lily

"Yeah it was!!" replied everyone

"Hey are you guys busy today?" asked Miley

"No" replied everyone.

"I have to go to work until 8 or 9." said Jackson

"Why?' asked Oliver

"Since none of us have anything to do today want hangout again?"

"YES!!!!!!" yelled everyone

"OK!!!!" yelled Miley back

"I'll hangout with you guys later." said Jackson. "I have to go to work Bye!!!!"

"Bye Jackson!" replied everyone

"What about we just watch movies all day? Since we went everywhere yesterday. And I'm still a bit tired." said Oliver

"Yeah. I was thinking we could go to my house and watch romantic-"

Miley was cut off by the boys saying ughhh.

"Hey!! Just wait till I finish."

"Sorry." said the four (Nick Joe Kevin and Oliver)

"Ok now romantic, action, funny then scary." finished Miley

"I'm good with that!!!!" squeaked Lily

"Are you guys ok with that?" Miley and Lily asked

"Not really." said Kevin

"We don't want the romantic." said Joe

"We want action, funny and scary." joined Nick

"I agree." joined Oliver as well

"No its either those 4 or romantic all the way." said Miley

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the boys "We'll watch the 4 kinds of movies. Just not all romantic!!"

"I love it when we have control over these boys." said Lily

"You said it sista." replied Miley

**This is bad chapter I know. For me this is a bad chapter. Sorry if it is bad. I couldn't really think of anything else. And please help me with some ideas for TRUTH OR DARE. For later on in the story. And I need some ideas for this story! Please help me!! I'm just so packed up with all the homework and projects. So I'll try and post another chapter soon. Hopefully I'll make it better!!!D**

**Love,**

**punette101 **


	5. hangout pt3

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated. This isn't that long. I just have been really busy with school and other things. But I'll try and update asap.**

They watched all the 4 movies. It was like another movie night. But in the afternoon. They didn't know what else to do so they just did random things. Actually they stayed at Miley's house. When they finished the 4 movies it was 6pm and they decided to just order Chinese food and maybe some karaoke!

"Hey the Chinese food is here!!" said Oliver

"Ok! Let me just get my wallet." said Miley

"No Miley I'll pay for it." offered Nick

"No it's cool. I go it."

"No I can do that." said Nick

"No!! ME!!" shrieked Miley

"I'll race you." said Nick

"Your on Jonas"

"Bring it Stewart."

"Ready set GO!" yelled Miley

Nick beat Miley by a second. They got to the delivery guy.

"Ok the amount is 42.73." said the delivery guy

"Ok here." said Nick as he handed him the money "And keep the change."

"Thanks man." said the guy

"Wait." said Miley "Here take this money."

"No Miley I already paid for it." said nick

"Oh too bad."

"Here you go." said Miley giving him the money. "Give me the money my friend gave you." He handed the fifty back and got two 20's and a 10. "Now quickly leave before he tries to give it to you." said Miley and the boy walked off.

"Miley Rae Stewart." started Nick "I told you I would pay for it."

"Eh. Like I would listen to you."

"Aw that hurt." said Nick sarcastically

"Whatever Jonas."

"You guys are weird." said Joe

"How and why?" asked Miley and Nick

"Fighting over who will pay. WEIRD!!" shrieked Joe

"Whatever." they replied

"Let's eat!!" said Lily

"Yeah I'm hungry.' said Kevin and Oliver

"Ok I'll get my dad and Jackson.' said Miley

"Ok" they replied

Miley quickly went upstairs to her dad's and brother's room and told them the food was there. They all were down and started to eat their Chinese food. After a while Robby Ray and Jackson had to leave.

"Miles you brother and I are going to go somewhere and we won't be back until tomorrow night. So behave yourself. And if you want Lily, Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Oliver you guys can stay over." said Robby Ray

"Yeah. Ok dad. We were planning on having another hangout tonight." said Miley

"Alright bud. I'll leave some money for you guys just in case you guys get hungry or want to go out again tomorrow."

"Ok see you later dad, you too Jackson." said Miley

"Bye Miles" said Jackson

"Bye everyone" said Robby Ray and Jackson

"Bye!!" they yelled

"Ok now what do you want to do?" asked Miley

"Uh I don't know." said Oliver

"What's there to do?" asked the 3 Jonas boys

"What about karaoke" wondered Miley

"Why not." said everyone

Miley got up and started to set up the karaoke. She got the song book and asked if anyone wanted to sing first.

"Ok now who will sing first?"

"Can there be a duet?" asked Lily

"Yeah. Let look for the other microphone."

Miley went to go and get the other microphone and handed it to Lily.

"Who are you going to sing with?" wondered Miley

"I'm going to sing with Joe." said Lily

"Ok what song?" asked Miley

"The Start Of Something New." said Joe "Is that okay with you Lily?"

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing."

"Ok then let's sing it!" shrieked Joe

**(AN://Joe is in italics and Lily is in regular and both is bold)**

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah!!  
To all the possibilities  
**I know that something has changed**  
Never felt this **way  
And right here tonight **

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
  
Now who'd of ever thought that  
**We'd both be here tonight**  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
**I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real **

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
  
_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me_  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see 

**It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart **

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new**  
**

And then Lily and Joe ended the song. Miley, Nick, Kevin, and Oliver were all clapping for them. And there scored was 99!!!

"You guys were great!!" shrieked Miley

"Thanks" they replied.

"Now who will sing next?" wondered Miley

"I have an idea. What bout Miley and Nick" said Joe

"Uhh." said Nick

"Why not." said Miley standing up to get the microphone.

"Ok then." said Nick also standing up getting the microphone

"What song do you want to sing?" wondered Nick

"What about Breaking Free?" wondered Miley

"Ok why not." said Nick

**(An:// Same thing with Joe and Lily. Nick Italics and Miley regular. Both bold.)**

Miley pressed the numbers for Breaking Free. She got her microphone and so did Nick. They waited as the song was loading. After about 5 minutes the karaoke started to work again. Then Nick started to sing Breaking Free.

_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in Heaven  
That we can't reach_  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free  
_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are _  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
**But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe**

_We're breakin' free_  
We're soarin'  
_Flyin' _  
**There's not a star in Heaven  
That we can't reach **  
_If we're trying _  
**Yeah, we're breaking free**  
_Oh, we're breakin' free_  
Oh

_Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control_  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
**Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see  
**  
_We're breakin' free_  
We're soarin'  
_Flyin' _  
**There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach **  
_If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free_

Ohhhh runnin'  
_Climbin'  
To get to that place _  
To be all that we can be  
_Now's the time_  
**So we're breaking free**  
_We're breaking free_  
Ohhh, yeah

_More than hope  
More than faith_  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
**We see it comin'**  
_More than you  
More than me  
_Not a want, but a need  
**Both of us breakin' free**

Soarin'  
_Flyin'_  
**There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying **  
_Yeah we're breaking free_  
_Breaking free_

Were runnin'  
_Ohhhh, climbin'_  
**To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time**  
_Now's the time_  
So we're breaking free  
_Ohhh, we're breaking free_  
Ohhhh  
**You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
**

Then Miley and Nick were finished. Lily, Joe, Kevin and Oliver clapped! They were amazing!!! And their score was 100!!!!!

"Wow you guys that was great!!" shrieked Lily

"Thanks." they responded

"Dudes that was seriously amazing." said Oliver

"You two should have to do a duet together at concert." said Joe

"And if they love it which I'm sure they will. You guys should have duets at the concerts from now on." said Kevin

"Only if they audience will like it." said Nick

"Oh they will" said his brothers

"Kevin, Oliver do you guys want to sing?" wondered Miley

"Um no thanks." they replied

"Oh ok then. I have a game you want to play Kevin." said Miley " I just bought it too."

"What is it" wondered Kevin

"Guitar Hero."

"Seriously! I love that game!" said Kevin

"I thought so. Here you go." said Miley handing him Guitar Hero

"Anyone want to challenge me?" wondered Kevin

"I will." said Oliver

"Bring it Oken."

"Don't worry I will Jonas."

They started to play Guitar Hero. Of course Kevin won. They played for 4 hours and Oliver never won.

"Dude I hate you." said Oliver

"Hey what can I say." said Kevin

"How did you learn how?" wondered Oliver

Before Kevin could speak Miley said

"Hello he is the lead guitarist in the band!"

"Oh I know that." said Oliver

"Sure you did." said Lily

"What now" wondered Nick

"I don't know." said Joe

"It's pretty late. Maybe we should just go to bed." said Oliver

"Yeah why not." replied everyone

They all went to bed. But Miley, Nick, Lily ,and Joe was still shocked at the karaoke.

**AN:// This really wan't much. And sorry for that. So I'll try and put more asap. Please if you want give me some ideas. I would love to hear them!! Soon something Lily, Jackson, Nick, Joe, Kevin and Oliver will see. Maybe ther net chapter or the chapter after that!**

**Love,**

**punette101**


	6. the plan

**One week later…….**

It was one week ago when they had the 2 night hangout. Now there is only 2 days till Miley's birthday. It was also they date of Miley's and Mark's anniversary. Robby Ray, Jackson, Lily, Oliver, Nick, Joe, and Kevin were going to throw Miley a surprise party. With just them. Mark couldn't go because he had to go visit his sick grandmother in Ohio for 2 weeks. That was 4 days ago. So it would just be a little get together. So it would be Miley's family, Lily and her parents Oliver and his parents and Nick, Joe, and Kevin's parents. So when Miley was at home with Robby Ray because he was sick. Or he was 'playing sick. So that they can buy everything without Miley asking questions or accidentally bumping into Miley at the stores.

Jackson, Lily, Oliver, Nick, Joe and Kevin were at the mall buying Miley gifts for her birthday. And Robby Ray had told Lily to pick out a present for Miley for him.

"Ok so who got a present for Miley?" wondered Jackson

"I got Miley a charm bracelet that will be from Mr. Stewart." said Lily "And what I got Miley is a jacket she's been wanting for a while."

"I got Miley a shirt." said Oliver "I'm not very good at buying stuff for girls. But I saw Miley staring at it the other when we were t the mall. So I bought it."

"Well I got Miley this necklace." said Kevin "I saw her look at it."

"Well I'm not that good too at buying presents for girls." said Joe "So I got Miley tickets to Maroon 5. With tickets for all of us."

"I'm not sure if Miley would like my gift." said Nick "I got Miley a guitar. When both of us were looking around in the music store. She said that she would love that for her birthday. But I'm going to pick it up before we leave."

"That's nice." said Lily

"You sure?" Nick wondered

"Positive." they replied

"Jackson what did you get Miley?" wondered Kevin

"I got her a jewelry box." said Jackson "She has one. But she doesn't have one to put the ones that are really special to her. She keeps it in a box. That isn't good. So yeah."

"Oh ok then." said Oliver

"Since we all got out presents for Miley. Where to next?" wondered Joe

"Go to Party America and get the things for her party." said Lily

"Ok come on first. We have to go to get Miley's guitar." said Nick "Oh and I also engraved Miley's name on the back of the guitar."

"Cool." said Jackson

They all went to the music store and got the guitar that Nick was going to get Miley. When Jackson, Lily, Oliver, Joe, and Kevin saw it they froze. It was such a nice guitar. It must have been expensive they all though. They couldn't believe Nick bought that for Miley. Even with a nice case. It had a voice activator. The only way you could open it was the person's voice**.(AN:// I have no idea if there is really such a case like that. I'm just making Nick be really sweet for Miley.)**

"Wow Nick that is a really nice present." said Jackson

"You really think so?" wondered Nick

"Yeah. It's great." said Lily and Oliver

"Well It's her 16th birthday. So why not."

"Wow Nick that's great." said Joe and Kevin

After Nick finished paying for the guitar they walked out of the store and on their way to Kevin's car. They went to Party America and got all the supplies they needed. They got they decorations like banners and confetti they also ordered balloons for Miley. Napkins, table cloths, spoons, forks, plates, cups.

"Ok what else do we need?" wondered Jackson

"I think that's it." said Kevin

"Ok then we have everything." said Oliver

"Now how are we going to hide it and then put it inside?" questioned Joe

"Um how should we?" said Lily

"I have an idea." said Nick " Mr. Stewart, Miley's family, Lily's parents, Oliver's parents and our parents(Nick, Joe and Kevin) will get the stuff out. Around midnight Miley's birthday."

"They won't wake up that early." said Oliver

"Or we could take Miley out to an early lunch and then our parents could start decorating. Also we move everything. Well not the presents we keep them and wrap it. Into Mr. Stewart's car." said Nick

"That's a good idea Nick." said everyone

"Thanks. Now we should go."

**The next day…………….**

Tomorrow is Miley's birthday. Some of family from Tennessee tonight. They are all so excited. They couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**Jonas House…….**

Jackson, Lily and Oliver were at Nick, Joe and Kevin's house to plan to get Miley out of the house.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" shrieked Nick

"Yeah me too!" yelled Joe, Kevin and Frankie

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" wondered Oliver

"I don't know." said Lily

"I have an idea." said Nick

"What is it?" they all wondered

"At 12:01am exactly we sneak up to Miley's room. We kidnap her and take her out the whole day."

"That's not such a bad idea." said Jackson

"Lily can you bring Miley an outfit so she can change?" asked Nick

"Yeah I can."

"Ok so we have everything settled. We have to tell Mr. Stewart first." said Joe and Kevin

"Yeah we will." said Jackson

They told Robby Ray everything that's planned from 12:01am Miley's birthday.

"Ok then your going to take Miles 12:01am the minute of her birthday." said Robby Ray

"Yes that's correct." said Jackson

"And then we set up for Miley's birthday. With all your parents helping us?"

"Yes they can help you guys." said everyone

"Our parents and family love Miley." said Nick " They say she's really nice, polite, and thoughtful. Also very pretty."

"Same with my parents." said Lily and Oliver

"Aw that's sweet of them. I'm glad Miley is very loved." said Robby Ray

"What do you mean I'm very loved?" Miley asked as she walked in the door

"Oh it's just that our parents and family really like you because your nice, polite, and thoughtful. Also pretty." said Lily

"Oh tell them thank you very much." said Miley

"So Miley a party with us tomorrow just your dad, Jackson, Lily, Oliver, Joe, Kevin and I."

"Yeah that would be nice." said Miley "Also please invite your parents."

"Ok." they all replied

**I'm going to change something with my story. Because if Jackson, Lily, Oliver, Nick, Joe and Kevin see what Mike will do. And Miley will get mad at them for saying that and/or not telling her. So something is going to happen in the next chapter. **

**Love, **

**punette101**


	7. the plan unfolds & surprises

**Day before Miley's birthday**

It was 10:30pm and everyone except Miley of course and Robby Ray was at the Jonas house. Miley's family, Lily's mom, Oliver's parents were there too. And of course Mrs. Jonas and Mr. Jonas because it was their house.

"Ok so everything is settled." asked Jackson

"I think so." said Lily

"I hope so." said Oliver

"Ok so we got the all the decorations, napkins, spoons, forks, table cloths, plates and cups." said Mamaw

"We also have all the presents." said Aunt Dolly

"Yup" said the rest of Miley's family and everyone else

"Cool." said Kevin

"Ok then there is only slight problem." said Nick

"What?" Jackson, Lily, Joe, Kevin, and Oliver asked

"Where are we going to take Miley when we 'kidnap' her?"

"Um. Here?" questioned Frankie

"But all of you guys are here." Jackson pointed out

"That's true." said Joe, Kevin, Lily, and Oliver

"I have an idea." said Nick

"What?" they questioned

"We take Jackson's or Kevin's car and drive Miley around until one of you guys text on of us that the house is clear. Then that's when Miley will change and we can get her birthday started."

"That's not a bad idea." said Aunt Dolly

"Thank you." said Nick "But we can also have you guys go with us. We are going to sneak in and out the front door. All of hide in the backyard. Then we can bring Miley to our house. We won't open her blind fold until all of you guys are inside. From the back door."

"That seems a little less work for all of us. So we can go with that plan." said Oliver

"Ok then it's settled." said Nick

It was 11:45. Everyone was ready for the plan. Robby Ray would be 'sleeping'. Lily already had Miley's clothes. Robby Ray had called Jackson to say that Miley was asleep fully. So no it was time for their plan to unfold.

Lily called Robby Ray on his cell phone to open the door. It was about 11:53when Robby Ray had opened the door.

"You guys have everything?" whispered Robby Ray

"Yup." they replied

"Where is everyone?" he asked

"In the backyard. We are sneaking out the front door.' said Kevin

"Ok then." said Robby Ray "It's 11:55 you guys better go on up. It might take you a while. You have to be very quiet. Miley's sort of a light sleeper."

"True, because I tried to do something to her one night an it back fired." said Jackson

"Ok then let's go." said Joe

They quietly and slowly up to Miley's room. It as 11:59. 2 minutes before Miley's birthday. They were so excited. They all got ready. Then it was 12:00. They had to wait one minute which seemed like forever. Then Nick very quietly said

"Get ready. It's Miley's birthday in 10,9,8,7."

Them they all said it one by one.

"5." said Oliver

"4. said Kevin

"3." said Joe

"2." said Nick

"1" said Lily

"Now!" shrieked Jackson

Miley shot up. But before she could see who had yelled she was blind folded. Miley screamed. They grabbed her and tried not to talk. Just in case they new their voices. Since she's hears they everyday. They quickly got her out the front door and into the Jonas house. By the time they got into the house everyone was inside.

"Wow. They got inside really quick." said Oliver

"Yeah." said Kevin

"I wonder." said Joe

AN:// Joe, Kevin, and Oliver are outside. And Jackson, Nick, and Lily are inside.

They patted their heads to show that meant the coast was clear. Nick mouthed okay. So they un blind folded Miley. Miley once again screamed. After she was done screaming they yelled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY!!!"

Miley opened her eyes. She got up and smacked all of their heads.

"Ow!" they shrieked

"What was that for?" asked Jackson'

"For kidnapping me when it's not even my-." Miley was cut off by Joe showing 12:05am on their clock.

"Oh."

"Yeah." said Kevin

"Well why did you kidnap me and not wait till I don't know 9am?" asked Miley

"Because we wanted to spend the whole day with you. Just us since our parents are going to be there and stuff. So we kidnapped you at 12:01." said Nick

"Aw you guys are sweet." said Miley

"So do you want to sleep or go hangout with us?" asked Lily

"I would love to but we have 2 problems."

"What is that?" asked Oliver

"1 I have no clothes." started Miley but then Lily threw a bag of clothes at her.

"Ok problem 1 solved." said Kevin

"2nd where would we go. I mean I don't think anything will be open."

"On the contrary." said Jackson

"huh?" asked Miley

"We have that planned." said Joe

"If we didn't we wouldn't of taken you." said Nick

"Fine I'll go change."

"Yeah you go do that." said Oliver

After about 15 minutes Miley was ready.

"Do you guys have a brush?" asked Miley

"Yeah in the left drawer in the bathroom." said Joe

"Thank you." said Miley "So where are we going?" asked Miley

"Some where. You have to see." said Lily

"Fine."

"Are you ready Miles?" asked Jackson

"Um. Hold on." said Miley as she finished combing her hair. "Now I am." she said as she put the brush away.

"Ok then. Let's go." said Nick

Kevin of course drove. The once again blind folded Miley. They drove Miley around and around. They finally took her to the place.

They carefully took her out of the car and carefully put her in a chair.

"Where are we?" asked Miley

"You'll find out soon." said Oliver

"Ok we know this is not much but ready?" asked Jackson

"I'm ready."

They pulled off her blind fold. They were on the beach. Everything was set up. There was lights, music, some snacks.

"Wow this is really nice."

"Really?" asked Kevin

"Yeah it is."

"We didn't know what else we could do around midnight till 3am." said Joe

So we just planned this." said Lily

"I hope you don't mind." said Nick

"Nope. Besides it's a beautiful night to look at the stars."

"Yeah it is." they said

They had some fun. They played some games. Just random things. It was about 2:50am and it was time for their next activity.

"Ok Miles we'll clean up and then get ready the next thing to do today." said Jackson

"You guys this was already good. And let me help clean up."

"No it's your birthday." said Lily and Oliver

"Yeah I know. But it's cool."

"No you're not going to help." said Joe and Kevin

"Come on please."

"NO!" they shrieked

"Fine. Don't have to get mad."

"We're not mad. We're saying don't clean up." said Nick

"Yeahh."

"Ok Miley your going to get blind folded again." said Lily

"Ok then."

They got Miley blind folded and put her in the car. They drove for about 20-30 minutes. When they finally arrived they took her out of the car.

"Ok ready Miley?" asked Jackson

"Yup."

"This one is seriously nothing. We still couldn't think of much." said Oliver

But you have 1 more place to go." said Lily

"Ok. But I'm sure I'll like it." said Miley

They took off the blind fold. There was a stage in front of her. I looked like they were pretty far from some of the houses. But they were still outside.

"Oh my gosh. What is this?" asked Miley

"We are going to sing songs to you and dance and other things." said Joe

"Like a talent show. Well sort of." said Kevin

"So here we go" said Nick

Jackson, Nick, Joe, Lily, Kevin, and Oliver sang Happy Birthday to her. Of course Nick, Joe and Kevin playing the guitars. Then they all did random things on the stage for Miley.

Lily did some skateboard tricks, Joe said some jokes, Kevin danced, Oliver raced Joe to eating all 12 donuts before 6 minutes. Joe won. Nick sang Miley's favorite song Inseparable.

It was about 5:45am. So they got ready to take Miley to the last place. They blind folded her. Drove her around for about 30 minutes.

"Ok Miley since we can't really let you see what's going on." said Kevin

"Your going to jump on Nick's back so we can take you to the last place." said Joe

"Ok then."

Miley got on Nick's back and then they got to their destination.

"Ok now Miley are you ready?" asked Nick

"Yeah."

"We hope you like this one." said Lily

Jackson took off her blind fold. Miley could believe her eyes.

"Oh my GOSH!!" shrieked Miley

"Do you like it?" asked Jackson

"Of course I like it." said Miley "But how?"

"Well we talked to so people." said Nick, Joe, and Kevin

"I can't believe you rented a yacht."

"Well believe it." they said

"Thank you guys so much."

"No problem." they replied

They all were so tired. They felt like they wanted to sleep but the couldn't because Miley might get sad. But Miley noticed.

"Um guys are you tired?"

"Um." said Lily

"Yes." said Oliver

"So why don't you guys go to sleep?"

"Because we want to spend time with you." said Nick

"It's cool. You guys sleep. It's 6am. We'll wake up at 10am."

"Woah isn't that too long?" asked Joe

"No it's cool. How long are we staying here?" asked Miley

"Um I think 3pm?" said Kevin

"Then wake up at 11am. It's cool." said Miley

"You sure?" they asked

"Yes now go to sleep."

"Ok then." they replied

"Hey do any of you guys have a guitar?"

"Yeah I do. Hold up." said Nick "Here."

"Why do you need it." asked Joe and Kevin

"I always like to play guitar when I wake up."

"Ok. Night Miley." said Lily

"Night." said Miley "Night everyone."

"Night." they all said and instantly fell asleep.

Miley couldn't sleep. She was happy that her friends did this for her. But sad that her boyfriend wasn't there. Yet a bit happy he wasn't because she wouldn't maybe have spent so much time with them. Since Miley couldn't sleep she decided to sing a song she recently wrote.**(AN://Pretend Miley hasn't sang some of these songs.)**

_My problem isn't that I miss you_

_Cause I don't_

_My problem isn't that I kissed you_

_I figured out_

_That you're nothing that I thought you're about_

_You're just caught in a place_

_That soon time will erase from my heart_

_You're my type of guy, I guess_

_If I was stuck in East Northumberland High_

_For the rest of my life_

_But people change_

_Thank God I did_

_Just because I wanted you then_

_Doesn't mean I want you now_

_Just because I wanted you then_

_Doesn't mean I want you_

_Your problem's not for lack of trying_

_Cause you do_

_Just that you're at your best when you're lyin'_

_Now you're here_

_Saying things you think I wanted to hear_

_But you've got it all wrong_

_I've already moved on my dear_

_[CHORUS_

_When you're standing near me_

_I don't see so clearly_

_The feelings are still so palpable_

_But when I take two steps away_

_it sheds some light on my day_

_Yeah, you can't go back_

_It's all in the past_

_Guess you gotta laugh at it_

Miley just sang until at least one of them was awake. Nick was the first one awake.

"Hey Miley." said Nick

"Oh hey Nick." said Miley "How was your sleep?"

"It was nice. What about u?"

"It was alright. But I wasn't that sleepy."

"Oh." said Nick "Do you like your surprises?"

"Of course I did."

"You sure?" asked Lily who came from behind with Joe, Kevin, Jackson and Oliver

"Yes I'm sure." said Miley standing up walking to Lily

"Ok then." said Oliver

"Thank you guys so much." said Miley hugging Oliver, Jackson, Kevin, Joe, Lily then finally Nick.

"Miley would you like to open your presents form us?" asked Joe

"Woah you guys got me presents?"

"Yeah duh." said Kevin

"But this was already enough. Today was enough."

"We didn't think so. here." said Oliver as he gave her the present.

Miley opened it. It was the short she saw and wanted.

"Thanks Oliver."

"No problem." said Oliver

"Here Miley." said Jackson "I don't think it's much."

Miley opened it. It was jewelry box.

"Thanks Jackson. I can use it for mom's jewelry." hugging him

"That's what it's for."

"Miley this is for you." said Kevin

She opened it. It was the necklace she saw in the store.

"Thanks Kevin." said Miley hugging him

"No problem. Anything almost anything for my little sister." said Kevin

They all laughed.

"Miley this is for you." said Joe "I'm not very good looking things for girls. So yeah."

Miley opened the envelope.

"Oh my gosh. It's tickets to Maroon 5! Thanks Joe." said Miley hugging him

"It's not a problem." said Joe

"Miley this is for you." said Lily

Miley opened the bag.

"Lily it's the jacket I wanted. It was sort of expensive. That's why I didn't buy it."

"No it wasn't." said Lily

"Thank you anyway." said Miley hugging Lily

"Not a problem." said Lily

"Here Miley this is for you." said Nick

"Wow this is a big box." said Miley

Everyone looked at Nick. Miley will like this present. She's been wanting it for a while now. Miley opened the big box. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ahhhh! Nick you didn't!" shrieked Miley

"I didn't what?" asked Nick

"You didn't get me that expensive guitar that I've been wanting with Y NAME ENGRAVED!!"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Oh my gosh. Thank you so much Nick!" said Miley hugging him

"No problem." said Nick "But wait there is one more thing to that present."

"No this is enough." said Miley

"Well too bad." said Nick

"But-."

"No buts. Now you can't really have a guitar without the guitar case."

"Eeeeeeeeepppp." shrieked Miley again "You got me the guitar case with the voice activator."

"Yup." said Nick

"Nick this must of cost a fortune!"

"Miley don't worry about it." said Nick

"Thank you." said Miley "All of you thank you. This is one of the best birthdays!"

"No problem." they all said

"What time is it?" asked Miley

"It's 2pm." said Oliver

"Oh shoot we have to go." said Jackson

"Good thing we're not that far." said Lily

"Yeah." said Kevin

"Where are we going?" asked Miley

"Back home. It's time for your party." said Joe

"Oh yeah! Shoot!" said Miley

"What?" they asked

"I don't have my clothes. And I don't want your parents to see me like this."

"Don't worry. I brought your clothes. We're all going to change right now." said Lily

"Ok thanks."

They all got ready for Miley's party. Miley thought it was just a party with her friends and her friend's parents. They got at their block around 3:55pm.

Then Nick had put the blind fold around Miley. They parked the car. They took her to the door. After about 2 minutes someone took off her blind fold and everyone yelled

"SURPRISE!!!!"

Miley screamed really loud.

"Oh my GOSH! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" shrieked Miley

"For your birthday silly." said Ma-Maw

"We wouldn't will your 16th birthday. We were here for Jackson's." said Aunt Dolly

All of Miley's family was there. Everyone from Jackson's 16th birthday. They had so much fun. It was around 10:30pm. The party was of course was still going on. Probably past midnight. But Miley felt like she needed some air.

"Dad can I please go out for a while. Maybe just to go and get some ice cream or something." asked Miley

"Sure why not. Are you going to go alone?" asked Robby Ray

"Um. I can ask Nick, Joe, Lily, Kevin, Jackson and Oliver to come with me."

"If they'll go with you then go ahead. But if your alone maybe. Come to me if you're going to go by yourself." said Robby Ray

"Hey guys." said Miley to Jackson, Nick, Joe, Lily, Kevin and Oliver

"Oh hey." they said

"Want to go out for ice cream or something?" asked Miley

They all looked at each other.

"Why not." they replied

Jackson this time drove them all to get ice cream. They went and got Cold Stone.

It took about 30 minutes. They got their ice cream and went outside. They quickly finished their ice cream. And just started to talk to each other and playing around.

They ran all over the place.

**Miley's point of view…**

We ran all over the place. We kept tagging each other. I wanted to go back to the party but I felt like I needed to be here. Something is telling me to be here.

I couldn't find Lily and Joe. But they were probably making out some where. Didn't you know that Lily and Joe got together a 2 days after they sang together. If you didn't well now you know. Oh I spot them! They look so cute together!

Nick kept chasing me. I was running out of breath. Finally after about 10 minutes Lily and Joe joined us.

We were just about to leave and head to the car when something caught my eye. I saw 2 people making out. That kind of got me said because Mark. He isn't here for my birthday or our anniversary. But when the two people finally stopped for a while. I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was Mark! Kissing another girl. It was Jenny Garcia! I couldn't believe what Mark. I started to cry. Nick, Joe, Lily, Kevin, Jackson, and Oliver saw me crying.

"Miley what's the matter?" asked Lily

I didn't speak. I just looked at Mark and Jenny making out. Nick saw me looking at something and looked confused. Then Lily saw what I was looking at too. They were both looked confused. Joe, Kevin, Jackson and Oliver finally caught what I was looking at. After about 3 minutes the couple breathed for air. Then they knew why I was crying and staring at them.

Nick, Joe, Lily, Kevin, Jackson, and Oliver looked furious. But they just stayed with and held me.

**Lily's point of view………**

I got confused at what Miley was looking at. Why was she looking at those 2 people making out? Was it because she missed Mark? But then 3 minutes later the couple stopped for air. I couldn't believe it. It was Mark and Jenny Garcia! Oh my gosh I felt so bad for Miley. It was her birthday and her and Mark's anniversary.

**Joe's point of view…….**

I noticed that Miley was looking at something. When I followed what she was looking at. After about 1 minute the couple stopped for some air. It was Mark! And some other girl. I feel so bad for Miley. I want to knock him out so hard, because Miley is like my little sister. But we had to be there for Miley.

**Kevin's point of view……**

I looked at what Miley was staring at. It was these 2 people making out. They stopped for air and it was MARK! With some girl. The nerve of this guy. I want to kill him. Because no one hurts Miley. She's like my little sister.

**Jackson's point of view……**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Mark with Jenny! Ugh I want to rip his eyes out. Nobody does that to my sister.

**Oliver's point of view…..**

Mark is a creep. I would like to give him a piece of my mind. What a jerk.

**Nick's point of view……**

I instantly saw what Miley was staring at. I was quite confused. Why was she looking at those 2 people make out? But after about 5 minutes they stopped for some air I guess. Then I saw Mark! He was making out with Jenny Garcia. I wanted to kill Mark. How could he do that to Miley. Out of town my a. It was Miley's birthday and their anniversary! I wish I could kill him but I wanted to be there for Miley

**Miley's point of view……………**

Mark didn't see me. He just kept making out with Jenny. I cried or about 30 minutes. I finally stand up and I go the courage to walk over to him.

"Out of town my a." I said to Mark

As he was sucking Jenny's face. He stopped and looked at me. He quickly stood up.

"Hi Miley!" said Mark as if nothing was wrong "Happy Birthday!"

"Whatever. Hey Jenny." I said to her

"Hi Milee." she replied "What do you want?"

"Well I just wanted to say hi to my boyfriend."

"Mark is your boyfriend?" Jenny asked

"Yes. We have been for 3 years. Today's out anniversary."

"What! Mark tell Milee is lying." Jenny shrieked

"Um.." said Mark

"How long have you 2 been dating?" I asked her

"Since the middle of freshman year." said Jenny

"Wow Mark that's how long you've been cheating on me!" I yelled at him

"Yes! Got a problem with that?" he yelled back

"Of course. You said you loved me!"

"I only say that to get some action. And since you weren't giving me any I moved on!" Mark yelled at me

"What!" Jenny yelled

"Well you see-." said Mark but was cut off by Jenny slapping him across the face

"I'm sorry Miley. If I knew I wouldn't of gone out with him." said Jenny

"It's okay I guess. I thought you knew."

"No if I did I wouldn't be here. I hope you forgive me." asked Jenny

"Since you didn't know and I believing you that you didn't. Of course I believe you." said Miley

"Thank you Miley." said Jenny

"No problem." I said and we hugged.

She walked over to Nick, Joe, Lily, Kevin, Jackson, and Oliver were. It was my turn to talk to Mark.

"Look what you did! You made Jenny break up with me you piece of crap!!" yelled Mark.

Then slapped me hard across the face. Probably leaving a mark. Nick, Joe, Lily, Kevin, Jackson, Oliver and even Jenny ran over to me. Lily and Jenny held me close. While Nick, Joe, Kevin, Jackson and Oliver would deal with him.

**Nick's point of view….**

Wow Miley was sweet about Jenny. But then Mark slapped her hard across they face. That got me so angry! I ran there followed by Joe, Lily, Kevin, Jackson, Oliver and Jenny not to far behind.

**Joe's point of view…**

Oh no he didn't! He did not just slap Miley! Oh he better watch out.

**Kevin point of view……**

Woah he did not just do that. He did not just slap Miley. You better start running.

**Jackson point of view…..**

He just slapped Miley. Oh you better watch out. I'm about to beat you're a.

**Lily's point of view……**

Oh no Miley! Mark just slapped her across the face. I quickly ran to her with Jenny tagging along. Nick, Joe, Kevin, Jackson and Oliver were dealing with Mark.

**Oliver's point of view….**

Oh, He did not just slap Miley. What a jerk.

**Jenny's point of view…..**

Oh my gosh! He just slapped Miley! I can't believe him.

**No one's point of view……**

Mark was not going to let anyone tell him what to do. So what he did was he punched Nick, Joe, Kevin, Jackson and Oliver and pushed Lily and Jenny to get to Miley. He took Miley by the hair. He grabbed her. Luckily she got to punch him in the stomach. But Mark quickly got up.

Everyone was trying to find them. It was too dark to see anyone. Nick finally saw them.

"Hey! Over there. They're over there." yelled Nick

Everyone started to run to them. Mark was furious with Miley. So he did something regretted right away. Mark saw that there was a speeding car coming. So what he did was he punched Miley hard in the stomach. Then threw her into the street where the car was coming from.

When Miley finally stood up she saw a car coming towards her. She tried as fast to get out of the way.

**Oh. Cliffhanger. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I've been working on it all day. So please tell me if you like it. **

**Is Miley safe? Did she get hit?**

**Find out next time on Don't You See?**

**Love,**

**punette101**


	8. oh no

_Mark was not going to let anyone tell him what to do. So what he did was he punched Nick, Joe, Kevin, Jackson and Oliver and pushed Lily and Jenny to get to Miley. He took Miley by the hair. He grabbed her. Luckily she got to punch him in the stomach. But Mark quickly got up._

_Everyone was trying to find them. It was too dark to see anyone. Nick finally saw them._

"_Hey! Over there. They're over there." yelled Nick_

_Everyone started to run to them. Mark was furious with Miley. So he did something regretted right away. Mark saw that there was a speeding car coming. So what he did was he punched Miley hard in the stomach. Then threw her into the street where the car was coming from._

_When Miley finally stood up she saw a car coming towards her. She tried as fast to get out of the way. _

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Nick, Joe, Lily, Kevin, Jackson and Oliver tried to run as fast as they could. But Nick was way too fast. He grabbed Miley right on time.

"Miley are you okay?" Nick asked worriedly

"Not really." Miley replied

"Ha. Well wait here I think I dropped something in the road." said Nick

Nick was walking to the middle of the road. His phone fell off. But it was stuck. He tried pulling it. But what he didn't know was that the car turned around. And was going straight for Nick. Miley saw this. She screamed. Nick quickly looked why Miley was screaming. Then Miley had pushed him out of the way of the speeding car.

As soon as Miley pushed Nick out of the way she was hit by the car hard. She flew high but not far. Everyone screamed. Mark quickly ran into the car and drove off with the guy. Everyone ran to Miley. Kevin quickly called the ambulance as soon as Miley was hit.

**Kevin's point of view….**

I couldn't believe Mark would do that. I looked over at Miley. I couldn't barely believe it. Miley didn't deserve this. I started to cry.

**Jackson's point of view……..**

That Son of a Bxxxx. I want to kill him. We quickly ran over to Miley. I looked at her. She was covered in blood. My little sister. I quietly cried.

**Oliver's point of view……**

God. I want to punch Mark. We all ran to Miley oh my gosh. I couldn't believe what happened.

**Lily's point of view……**

I screamed. I couldn't believe it. We all ran to her. Of course she was unconscious. There was so much blood. I couldn't believe. I then started to cry.

**Joe's point of view……**

I didn't think that the car would come back. It did. And it almost hit Nick. Kevin and I started to run to him. But Miley saved him. But not herself. We ran faster to Miley when she hit the ground. I couldn't believe my eyes. Miley was in a pool of her blood. I wanted to go over there and punch Mark. But he ran off.

**Nick's point of view…..**

This is my fault. If I didn't get my phone or whatever Miley wouldn't of gotten run over. I wish Miley could of saved herself. I quickly ran to Miley's side. She was in a pool of her blood. Kevin had already called the ambulance. I can already hear them. I couldn't help myself so I started to cry.

No one's point of view……

The ambulance finally got there.

"Ok whose the family?" asked a ambulance person

"I am." said Jackson "But they all can come."

"Um. I guess so." said the guy "Come on. Let's hurry!"

They were on the way to hospital when Miley's heart rate started to drop. Everyone started to panic. The ambulance guys quickly checked on Miley. They used the difublator.

_Once……….nothing_

_Twice….nothing_

_Three times……………?_

**Ok sorry that this is a short chapter. I know it is. I didn't have much time. Probably the next one will be longer……**

**So….**

**What happened? **

**Did Miley make it to the hospital?**

**Find out next time on……..**

**Don't You See?**

**Love,**

**punette101**

** Also I need some ideas. Please give me some!)  
**


	9. hospital pt 1

They were on the way to hospital when Miley's heart rate started to drop. Everyone started to panic. The ambulance guys quickly checked on Miley. They used the difublator.

_Once……….nothing_

_Twice….nothing_

_Three times……………?_

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley made it through. She barely did though. They didn't let anyone else through when they got to the hospital. They have been waiting for almost 2 hours. Everyone was pacing.

"What's taking so long!!" shrieked Jackson

"I don't know but I'm going to ask." said Lily

"I hope she's okay." said Jenny

"She will be. She's tough. " said Joe

"She's strong." said Kevin

"She won't give up." said Nick

"I'm going to ask the lady now. Excuse me." said Lily

"Yes." asked the nurse at the desk

"What is happening to Miley Stewart right now." wondered Lily

"Um. Let me see. We have information on her. Are you her family?"

"Uh no. But her brother is here. Hold on please." said Lily "Jackson. They have information about what's going on. But they need to tell you. Family only can know."

"Okay. Thanks." said Jackson "Oh and can you call the house. I think they'll be wondering where we are. I was too scared to call. Can you guys do that for me?"

"Yeah. No problem." they answered

"Thanks." said Jackson and walked up to the nurse

"Come on let's call them." said Kevin

Kevin pulled out his cell phone to talk to them. They dialed the number. After about 3 rings someone answered. He then put it on speaker

"Hello?" Nick asked

"Nick?" asked Robby Ray

"Yes and everyone else. Well kind of."

"What do you mean?" he wondered

"I think you should put us on speaker so all of you guys can hear us. That'll be easier." said Nick

"Ok." said Robby Ray "You guys are on speaker. What happened?"

"We're at the hospital." said Nick

"What!" people yelled from the back round.

"What happened?" wondered Robby Ray "Who's hurt?"

"Miley got hit by a car." said Lily crying

"No!" shrieked the people in the back round again

"We're on our way." said Robby Ray and hung up

As soon as they were finished talking to Robby Ray and the family Jackson showed up.

"Jackson! What's going on with Miley?" wondered everyone

"She sort of lost a lot of blood. And she's in a coma." said Jackson who was starting to cry. So was everyone else.

"No!" they shrieked

"They're going to do blood tests so they can get some blood back to her." said Jackson

"Can we help?" wondered Nick

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." said Nick

"We want to help with the blood too." said Joe, Kevin, Lily and Oliver

"Thanks guys. It means a lot." said Jackson

They went to the doctor who was just passing by and asked to check their blood. Joe, Kevin, Lily and Oliver didn't have the same blood as Miley. Jackson ad surprisingly Nick had the same blood. As soon as the doctor came out with the results told them who and then left which took 15 minutes everyone came through the doors.

"Are you guys okay?" wondered everyone

They nodded yes. They sighed in relief but scared to know what happened to Miley.

"What happened to Miley" wondered everyone

They all told them the story. Not leaving one detail out. They all look sad because of Miley, angry because of what Mark did to her, thankful and shocked what Miley did for Nick. Well not really that shocked. Because they knew Miley liked Nick and Nick liked Miley.

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. And I know this chapter is short. Sorry about that. But just to inform you that there will be about 2-3 more chapters left till the story is finished.**

**Love,**

**punette101**


	10. fast forward

They all told them the story. Not leaving one detail out. They all look sad because of Miley, angry because of what Mark did to her, thankful and shocked what Miley did for Nick. Well not really that shocked. Because they knew Miley liked Nick and Nick liked Miley.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

It had been almost a week since the incident. Still no awake Miley. They were all so worried. They prayed every single day. Nobody really left the hospital. It was only to get clothes.

Only 3-6 people were allowed to go and see her. Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily and Oliver let everyone else go first. They wanted to see her last to get ready and talk to her again. It was good because she had a room to herself. They all had about 15-20 minutes with her then it was someone else's turn.

Finally after one in a half hours it was Nick, Joe, Kevin, Lily, Jackson, and Oliver's turn. They slowly walked to Miley's room. They haven't really since her that much. The doctors kept doing tests on her.

"Miley we miss you all so much. Please you have to wake up." cried Lily

"Come on Miles. I know I always picked on you but I always loved you." said Jackson

"Miley come on. Who else is going to slap me in the arm who I do something stupid?" wondered Oliver

"Miley come on. We are hoping you'll wake up soon. We all miss you. You're like a little sister to me." said Kevin

"Yeah Miley. You are like a little sister to me too. It's fun to pull pranks on my brothers. Please Miley. Wake up." said Joe

"Miley. Please wake up. I miss you so much. I can't believe you just saved my life like that. If you die a part of us will die too. A part that can never be replaced. Please Miley." Nick cried

Everyone started crying soon. They all of a sudden they heard something. Someone's voice.

"Hey you guys. You shouldn't be crying over me. You should be smiling having fun." said Miley weakly.

"Miley!" we all yelled

"Hi." she replied

We all carefully hugged her. We all told everyone outside. They all ran inside happy. Finally that Miley had woken up. Then after a while Nick asked if it was okay if he could talk to her before she got some sleep.

"Um. Miley can I talk to you?" wondered Nick

"Yeah sure." said Miley  
Nick walked up to her and sat on the side of her bed.

"Um. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about everything. That I didn't get to save you in time. That I wished it was me here instead. I feel that it's all my fault." said Nick

"Nick. This isn't your fault. It's no one's fault except Mark's. And the driver. You saved my life and I saved yours but I didn't get out of the way in time. So don't blame yourself Nick. Okay." said Miley

"Okay. And Miley. There's something I always wanted to tell you." said Nick

"What's that?"

"I love you. More than a friend. I loved you since the day I met you and I was scared that you didn't like or love me back so-." Nick was rambling but was cut off but someone's lips on his.

He was shocked but kissed back.

"I love you too. I also wasn't sure if you liked my like that." said Miley

"So Miley. Will you be my girlfriend?" wondered Nick

"I would love to." said Miley

And they kissed again. They heard aw's behind them. It was Lily, Joe, Kevin, Jackson and Oliver.

"Hi." we said

"Finally you two got together." they shrieked

Nick and Miley laughed. They knew they would be together for a long time.

4 years later…………..

Things went great for everyone. Jackson got married to his girlfriend who he dated for 6 years. Her name was Becca.

Kevin married his long time girlfriend Ashley Tisdale.

Oliver has a girlfriend. Jenny Falo(the girl Mark was with. The one who thought Miley and Mark was broken up when those 2 were dating). He's been dating her for 4 years.

Joe and Lily are growing strong. They broke up once 2 years ago but they realized they were meant for each other.

Nick and Miley are inseparable. They always kept their promises to each other. Then on Valentine's Day Nick, Joe, Jackson and Oliver had all reserved for a hall room(Imagine the hall room from 7th Heaven where Kevin took Lucy to on Valentine's Day). The girls all walked down the stairs. In their beautiful dresses.

Jenny was wearing a long light purple Spagitti strapped dress. Becca was wearing a long white Spagitti strapped dress. Lily was wearing a long maroon strapless dress. And Miley was wearing a long pink strapless dress.(Dresses are on my profile)

The guys were just wearing tuxes. When they saw the girls the jaws dropped. They danced for a while. Then Nick, Joe, and Oliver sang the song Please Be Mine to them.

"Miley since the day I met you I fell in love with you. Knowing that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You always made me happy and I never felt this way about you before. When you were in the hospital 4 years ago I couldn't believe it. You saved my life when I was saving yours. If you died I could never forgive myself. And a part of me would die with you." said Nick

He went down on one knee. Miley was in tears by now.

"Miley Ray Stewart. Will you marry me?" asked Nick as he slipped the ring on her finger

"Yes!" yelled Miley

Nick spun her around.

"Lily. You mean a lot to me. I want to grow old with you." said Joe

He went down on one knee.

"Lily Trusscot will you marry me?" asked Joe as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Of course." yelled Lily

Joe also spun her around.

"Jenny I know we started out rough. But look at where we are now. I also want to grow old with you." said Oliver

"Will you marry me?" asked Oliver as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"YES!!" she yelled

Oliver also spun her around.

"Congratulations!!" yelled Jackson and Becca

"Thank you." they all said

The girls all looked at each others rings. They all had beautiful ones.

This was one of the best Valentine's Day ever.

**That's now finished! Unless you want me to make the wedding. Your choice. I know it was kind of chessey but yeahhh. I hoped you liked it!**

Love,  
Punette101


End file.
